A new era of change!
by moondustangel
Summary: Join Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco as they experience the inheritances of a lifetime which none of them even saw coming. These new and sudden inheritances will help in the ultimate destruction of Voldermort. Please tell me what you think of it and I'll try to get up another chapter soon.


Harry was once again back in Privet Drive for the summer. In fact Vernon had just collected him. When he was bringing up his trunk and Hedwig's cage to his room he felt very deflated. He really didn't understand why he needed to stay here another year until he turned seventeen. He dropped his cage on the table and his trunk at the foot of the bed. He had just lost Sirius and still needed to find all of the horcruxes. That stress upon him was great. Although he knew he was one of them he never thought to tell anyone as he feared they might think him mad if he did. It was as he turned to leave that the floating silver orb in the corner caught his attention. As he reached out to grab it, it flew away. _I don't have time for this_ he shouted in frustration. The more he tried to catch it the more it would elude him. Eventually in rage he swung out his hand hitting the orb with such force it smashed against the wall breaking as silver fluid seeped out from it's core eventually forming a floating ghost that was talking to him.

"Who dares to break my orb!" shouted the figure in shock. "I do. I am Harry Potter and I tried to catch your orb but couldn't. I didn't mean to break it I swear!" he shouted back now annoyed and slightly afraid. "Well the fact remains that you did and because of that you get four wishes. The rules are as follows: you cannot wish for someone to die or return from the dead, you may not wish for someone to love you and you may not wish for more wishes. Is that understood?" he asked a stunned Harry. "Yes perfectly. Ok first things first. I would like to wish for perfect eyesight to go with a perfectly fit body that is a little bit taller but has the perfect amount of strength and muscle. I would also like to have the seven horcruxes including the one inside me gone for good. I hope you'll be able to do that as I'm not actually asking you to kill anyone just destroy some items with dark magic in them. Next I would like the magical trace removed from me so I can do magic in the presence of muggles without being caught for doing it. Lastly though I am not of age I would like to have access to any and all inheritances I would usually receive when I am seventeen next year but I would like it to look like I should just receive them anyway not like anything is out of the ordinary. Do you think you can do these things for me?" he asked the surprised orb who had obviously thought he'd ask for more extravagant things.

"Yes I will start with your appearance. I will make your eyes deeper blue in colour. I will make you six ft even and it will appear to all as though you have gone through a growth spurt. Your hair will now be shaggy and your body will now have slight muscle without being too pronounced. I mean you will now have medium arm and leg muscles and a slightly defined six pack. You need to remove your glasses as I am giving you twenty/ twenty vision now which will kick in once you wake up tomorrow. This means you will see everything from extremely far away and up close with ease. I will make it appear as though you had been under a spell from he who must not be named impeding your sight which was removed unintentionally by the dark lord who can't now put it back. Now for your next wish. Here take this dreamless sleep potion. I will destroy the horcrux in you and the others momentarily. When you wake up in the morning all of your new looks, better sight and inheritances will be waiting for you. When you wake up, go to Gringotts and receive your different inheritances although they may write to you about it first. You should know that once you receive them you will be emancipated from the Dursley's automatically but only you know this fact. I'll be going now good luck Mr Potter and thank you for freeing me from my prison. I'll be forever grateful" said the ghostly figure floating through the window and out into the night sky.

Harry climbed into bed and fell straight into the most peaceful sleep he'd had in years waking up the next day at twelve thirty pm feeling fully refreshed. So refreshed in fact that he momentarily thought his meeting with the orb had been a dream but when he looked at the wall he saw the evident scorch mark there which proved that everything to happen had been real. He looked around his room now delighted he could see everything. He saw his glasses on his bedside locker and put them on just to be certain and realised when he could see nothing that he was alright. With a quick Repairo the wall was back to normal. He stood up delighted with his new height and then saw the muscles. He smiled brightly now feeling stronger then ever. Looking around further he noticed the letter on his bedside locker which had been sealed with the Gringotts rubber seal He opened it and began to read it immediately.

_**Dear Mr Harry James Potter,**_

_**It has come to the attentions of us here at the bank that you have some inheritances to claim. We also have been checking out your account details before we have written this letter and have come to a grave discovery. We are ashamed to admit that of the one million galleons that was in your trust fund we have only got eight hundred thousand galleons left. We can account for twenty thousand galleons as that is the amount you have used at different times throughout your life. We have found that the one hundred and eighty thousand galleons were deposited in the account of Mr Arthur and Mrs Molly Weasley. We can however confirm upon further investigation that the money was placed in there account for them and that although they had it they are not aware it is your money as they themselves did not steal it from you. In fact until just recently they weren't even aware it was there.**_

_**The person who we have now discovered stole the money from you did so by placing us under a magical illusion presenting us with a fake handwritten letter from you stating that you wanted this family to have the money. They are only now aware it was stolen and have in fact returned it to your account. They are disgusted that the person who stole it thought it would go unnoticed which it didn't. Mrs Weasley had started to use about two thousand galleons of it before realising that she should never have that amount of money in her account to begin with. As she couldn't explain where the money came from when she called in here to ask about it we did some digging and discovered that one Albus Dumbledore had taken your money pretending he was allowed to do so with your so called consent and was paying them to keep you from learning the truth about your inheritances by befriending them. He however is not aware that the Weasley family has returned your money to you as they do not wish him to know this because they fear it could be detrimental to all involved if he knew that they are aware he stole the money.**_

_**He has not only touched the trust fund but some money from another inherited account and continued to do so with a direct debit system but we have cancelled it and returned all of your money to you in safety. He has also stolen other items from a very prestigious vault of yours storing them in his castle but is under the illusion that this account doesn't in fact belong to anyone. We have some surprising information we have uncovered about your family. It is suffice to say that your grandparents Mr and Mrs Evans were not as muggle as they wanted everyone to believe. They were in fact pureblood. This in turn means you are pureblood yourself now. Don't worry about anyone else seeing this as we have charmed it for your eyes only. To anyone else it will look like a charms essay in your handwriting. We would like to see you at your earliest convenience as we need to discuss your inheritances plus a test you must take here at the bank. We also have a surprise letter you must read only in the presence of Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley, Mr Draco Abraxas Malfoy and Miss Hermione Jean Granger. We look forward to seeing you soon and assure you that now all enchantments on us have been permanently removed the bank is once again the most secure bank it once was. Yours faithfully, Ragnook Gringotts head, Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley, London.**_

Once he finished reading the letter Harry was both astounded and furious. Dumbledore had obviously placed him under enchantments as well as the bank officials if there was something he wanted to keep from him. In actuality Harry didn't care about the money although he was relieved it was all back in his account and the direct debit severed permanently. He had decided however that the Dursley's treating him like crap his whole life exploiting him and what not deserved payment and so he was going to insure he received compensation for it.

As he went downstairs wand in his hand he went into the kitchen sneering at Vernon. "You're going to do just as I tell you Vernon or else you'll be sorry!" he said scathingly now totally pissed off with everyone thinking they could use and abuse him whenever they felt like it. "I won't do anything you tell me you little freak besides which you can't do Magic outside school they'll arrest you or whatever!" he shouted. "Do shut up uncle Imperio!" shouted Harry who then made Vernon go to the bank placing all of his own life savings which he had intended for Dudley into an account Harry had in the bank. He also then made Vernon forget having done it at all telling everyone including Petunia that he wanted to do it and that she was not to ask him about it again. Once he was sure everyone understood he then saw to it that everyone's minds had been erased making everyone forget he ever had a life savings account in the first place. After this he finally proceeded to leave them. This should be enough payment for what I need! He thought sneering. "I'll be leaving Uncle Vernon and don't worry as you'll never see me again. I have decided to live in my own world!" he said to his uncle who frowned. "But Harry we're not allowed to let to you do that. This Dumbledore man has told us to beat you, starve you anything to keep you from being in the wizarding world without the Weasley family I think is what he called them" said Vernon looking serious. "Don't worry Vernon it's him I'm going to see. He won't be mad at you for this!" he said waving his wand so they would forget all about Dumbledore.

Once he looked at the cheque currently in his hands which he had withdrawn from his account at the bank he saw a nice four hundred thousand pounds on it. He flooed over to the Weasley's shop and stepped out of the fireplace where Fred and George were having a cup of tea and some lunch. "Harry how are you my boy? You look different what happened?" said Fred smiling. "I'm great, brilliant in fact. It turns out Voldermort had me under a spell inhibiting my sight as he thought it would weaken me but he accidentally removed it last night and is now freaking out because he can't remember what he did and can't restore my sight. Although he's still intent on killing me perfect vision or not. Oh by the way I have a gift for you but it will need to wait for a while. I'll be back here in about an hour or two with your gift" he said smiling at their shock and headed for the bank where he was met with Draco Malfoy inside there withdrawing five hundred galleons at one of the tellers whom he asked to retrieve it from his vault magically. He sneered at Harry "As I said first year Potter some families have more money then others and my family doesn't sleep in eh one room like the Weasley's. I mean it must be a tight squeeze when you go there and stay!" he said now laughing. "I know that some families are richer then others Malfoy but some families are nicer then others as well. Excuse me if I change this to galleons how much will I have sir?" Harry asked ignoring the shocked expression on the face of the elf. "You will have exactly one million galleons sir. Would you like to change it?" asked the elf happily. "Yes I would. Please provide me with five cheques for two hundred thousand galleons each!" he said looking to a shocked Malfoy. "Clearly Potter even you have more money then Weasley. It just proves that you're better then his poor mouth family but not of course better then me as I am after all pureblood and ten times richer then you. I have what like 22 billion galleons in my own vault!" he sneered going to walk out of the bank looking very sure of himself before Harry stopped him.

"Malfoy wait I received a letter from the bank yesterday telling me I have a letter to read as regards my inheritance and you need to be there with me when I read it. Give me five minutes and I'll be ready!" he said to a shocked Malfoy. "I'm just nipping out one moment Potter I'll be back in five!" he said leaving in awe. "I have the cheques here sir who should I write them to?" asked the elf happily. "The first cheque needs to be written out to Molly and Arthur Weasley and sent via owl post to them. Give me a parchment piece and a quill as I want to write them a small note to go with it" he asked the elf who provided him with a few pieces of paper and quill with ink. He instantly began writing.

_**Dear Molly and Arthur,**_

_**As you know I already view you as family and today I have received a sum of money from Vernon and Petunia my aunt and uncle who seemed to think I would be needing it which I don't as I have the money of my parents. I have therefore seen fit to have the money broken down into equal cheques of two hundred thousand galleons giving it to important members of my second family. I am eternally grateful for the love and affection I have always received from you that I did not receive anywhere else. I have made it so you cannot refuse the money as it will deeply upset me if you try. You are essentially my parents and I'm so proud to have you in my life always. Right now I am in the bank and shall be accessing my inheritances and once I am done I will come and visit you where I expect a good home cooked meal. Consider it a return of gratitude for the cheque. I know about what Dumbledore did and disgusting as it was you must be assured that I know 100% that it was not your fault. Please don't blame yourself. I am saying you can have this money and will tell you when I call by later to prove it was me who really sent the cheque, Love always your surrogate son, **__**Harry James Potter!**_

He sent off the letter with the banks official owl before making a copy of it smiling. "Ok the next cheque is to be made out to Mr's Frederick and George Weasley, placed in an envelope and handed to me here. Now the third cheque is to go to Mr Remus Lupin and Miss Nymphodora Tonks." He amended his previous letter stating he loved them like family so when Vernon gave him money he thought they should have it. The last two letters and cheques were made out to both Ron and Hermione who were sent for and arrived in the bank only moments later. "Now lastly I would like to receive my inheritances. Is there a list detailing what I have received or if not can one be made for me?" he asked politely. "Actually sir we have them already on a list which I will hand to you now along with these seven boxes before escorting you all into the office behind me here. In you go now please all of you have a seat and I will read them and if you don't understand anything tell me" he said showing Harry and the others to a desk in the office where he sat down and looked at the letter. "I will read this out and you may not disturb me till the end where I will answer any questions you have!" said the elf reading.

_**Inheritances for Mr Harry James Potter, Mr Draconis Abraxas Malfoy, Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley and Miss Hermione Jean Lagrange from the various people they know:**_

_**For Mr Harry Potter from the Potter line:**_

_Potter Manor in Shropshire_

_Number 22 Wandsworth Place London_

_Wandsworth House Cork Ireland_

_Potter Castle Hucknall Nottingham_

_Potter Estate Montreal Canada_

_Wandsworth Penthouse Gold Coast Australia_

_Potter family vault with jewels and expensive antiques_

_Potter vault of Venetian glass items_

_Potter Vault of Royal Chalices and Burleigh Wares _

_Potter account with 522.3 billion galleons and title._

_**For Mr Harry Potter from the Evans line:**_

_Casa Bella Villa Venice_

_Willidorm House Cokeworth_

_Menenses Manor Monte Carlo Monaco_

_Evans family vault of expensive cloaks and gold bars _

_Number 25 Cokeworth Avenue, Cokeworth_

_Evans account with 601.5 billion galleons and titles._

_**For Mr Harry Potter from the Black line:**_

_Number 12 Grimmauld Place London_

_Black Castle Edinburgh Scotland_

_Black Magic Academy Kerry Ireland_

_Main Black family account with 933.5 billion galleons and title._

_**For Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley from the Black line:**_

_Contents of the Family vault excluding money but including jewels and all manor of precious and expensive antiques._

_Black Falls Norway_

_Secondary Black family account with 811.3 billion galleons and titles._

_._

_**For Mr Draconis Abraxas Malfoy from the Black line:**_

_Black Manor Monaco_

_Black vault of Arabian tea services and world chests_

_Number 56 Lovers Lane, Surrey_

_Dalton Manor, Hag Lane, Edinburgh_

_Panther Place, Bahamas_

_Vault number 226 with 701.5 billion galleons _

_Emancipations where applicable_

_Whoa that's more money then my entire family!_ Thought Draco looking shocked. "I'll explain this at the end Mr Malfoy" said the elf before continuing.

_**For Mr Harry Potter from the Peverell line:**_

_Peverell Manor Madrid Spain_

_Peverell Place Albania_

_Peverell Cauldron Pot Middlesex _

_Peverell family account with 822.8 billion galleons._

_**For Miss Hermione Jean Lagrange from the Peverell line:**_

_Peverell Valley Nottingham_

_Virginia Falls Norway_

_Appearance and title_

_Peverell Secondary account with 984.3 billion galleons._

After he had finished reading the letter he handed out the boxes handing four to Harry and one to Draco, Hermione and Ron. Harry had been given four signet rings one for each of the families listed above while the others each received a signet ring for whichever family had left them something. Each person opened the box. Harry was delighted because all of his rings had been merged into a large family ring with a stone and the name of each of the houses on the front face of the ring. All the others just had a ring with the family crest and gem stone on it.

"Now that everyone has received their initial inheritances I will explain a few things before some other rather special inheritances are handed out. Mr Malfoy you were given a choice to make before you can actually receive your inheritances are you ready to hear them? I am now at liberty to tell you that should you accept them you will be richer then the entire Malfoy line as the Black is one of the oldest and most noble lines" said the elf looking at him expectantly. "What choice is that?" asked Draco confused. "You may receive your inheritance but in order to do that you will have to go by the new title of Lord Draconis Abraxas Black emancipating yourself from your father and the Malfoy name. You will be expected to live in one of the manors you have and your parents may visit you there whenever they like but can have no part in your manors or finances or indeed no say in what you choose to do with them. These are the terms do you accept them?"

Draco was floored completely. So he could get these things but only if he rejected his fathers name of Malfoy accepting fully his mothers maiden name of Black. "If I accept this is it possible that you could tell anyone who might ask that the inheritance stated my automatic emancipation and that I had no choice. I do accept but I'd rather they not know I chose it myself if at all possible!" he said surprising everyone at the table. "Yes that can be arranged Lord Black. Also I should state that any prior Marriage contracts your parents may have had are now fully null and void. I must explain a few more things but you should stay here as I have some other matters to discuss concerning both yourself and Mr Potter here. Now then lets move on. Ok Miss Hermione Jean Lagrange you have also been given a choice. You may either except that you are pureblood, change your appearance and go by the last name of Lagrange or do all of the above but remain Granger. Which do you choose right now?" he asked her intrigued as to what her answer would be.

"I choose the last name of Granger as I've always had it. You may change my appearance according to what it should now be." "I will be legally changing your name to that of Lady Hermione Jean Peverell and your appearance in accordance with your new inheritance rather then your new pureblood status as it's what's required of the Peverell inheritance" he said waving his hands over her frame while speaking in Elvish. She instantly grew up to a very tall five ft eleven inches. She now had pale white skin with teal coloured eyes and caramel blonde straight hair. Her hair was pinned half up with an opal circlet to the front of the style. She was now wearing black leather knee high heeled boots over a silver tea dress that had a teal dress coat over it. All in all she looked and sounded quite different. She saw herself in the long mirror he'd conjured and shrieked before smiling. She turned to face all the boys who were all staring open mouthed at her.

"Ok now if you'll crowd around me as I have a test to perform on you all. Here with me I have a magical vessel pot. I'll ask each of you to cut your palms dropping the blood into the vessel one by one and then after that you are to choose an item from this chest here without looking inside it. There will only be two people that will pass the test. If you don't pass the test it is no problem and please do not fret about your palms as they will heal instantly" he said handing the blade to Hermione. The pot went red in colour for both Hermione and Ron but glowed golden coloured for both Draco and Harry. "Ok after reviewing your results Draco and Harry here have passed the test. If you will both pull on that wall sconce over there and then enter the room behind the wall you shall be given a further examination by some important people. If these people deem you good enough to inherit from them you will do so and will be transported immediately to my office. If you are unsuccessful you will have to make your own way back. Please note this could take a while." They both frowned and went over to the wall pulling on the wall sconce firmly and waiting as a passageway was revealed to them.

They both walked down the wide walkway and finally landed in a room that was lightly lit which on the outside appeared to be empty. Suddenly a figure appeared before them. "I will wave my wand over you. If you are pure you may enter. You may enter!" said the figure standing aside to allow them further access to the room. They turned around to ask him what was going on to notice he was gone. "What the hell is going on I mean there's nothing in this room?" asked Malfoy now pissed off. As he spoke all of the torches in the room suddenly lit up to reveal a huge portrait of the four founders covering the most of the wall facing them. There eyes open and looking directly at the two boys. "You have been chosen as prime candidates to receive all the knowledge and power of the four founders as well as inheriting all of our money and Hogwarts Castle itself. If you should wish to throw the headmaster from his school you may do so. I must say we are all very disappointed in how he's been dealing with our home and please don't even get me started on that fool Tom Riddle. I'm Salazar Slytherin. Now we will each wave our wands over the two of you to see if you are worthy to receive all of our powers and inherit our unique magical capabilities. If you are worthy to receive these things you will be endowed with all of our powers but we will give you certain strengths in areas we feel you need them" he said raising his wand along with the other three members. Harry felt himself freeze unable to move and noticed Draco was having the same problem.

After what seemed like ages Salazar spoke once more. "We have decided to continue and that you are indeed worthy. We shall start with Lord Black and then move onto Lord Potter. We don't believe in rings as they are finicky but in tattoos as well much like the half blood Tom Riddle does however Lord Black cannot receive his yet because Tom Riddle has marked him against his will I can see. Hold out your arm boy!" yelled Salazar. He waved his wand over Draco's arm making the dark mark disappear before a tattoo of the Hogwarts crest appeared on his forearm where his dark mark had been. On each of his fingers were the crests of each of the houses.

"The crests on your fingers will only appear there when you wish someone to know you are the new heir of all the houses. Now here's a chair for each of you. Have a seat Lord Black and we'll evaluate you. As I Salazar Slytherin was the first to talk to you I shall go first. I will however start off with a few home truths as they are necessary. The ethos of my house revolves around pureblood but what I mean by purebloods is people who have both parents who are magical. I do not shun anyone who is not pureblood a thing which was totally misconstrued over the years. I always wanted purebloods in my house ideally yes but I never intended to shun anyone who wasn't either. It is my firm believe education should comme before anything else. Yes my house is the sneaky house but things such as pure magic matter more to me then money or possessions. You could be dirt poor but of pure blood which is rather important to me."

"When you were sorted you may have noticed that the hat barely touched your head before shouting out Slytherin. This is because your memory was wiped. It actually placed you in Ravenclaw but Dumbledore changed it magically as he was terrified of what that fashionable death eater oaf you call a father would do. I call him a fashionable death eater as he is really only a death eater when it suits him to be such as when it is the most popular thing for pureblood families to do. This is in direct violation of everything I as a pureblood stand for. Being pureblood means practising pure magic not following after a hollow half blood called Tom Riddle. You know he actually tried to become the heir Slytherin once claiming he was going to finish off my noble work and shunning all of the other houses including that of my wife!" he said pausing to let it sink in.

"You were married to one of the founders?" Draco asked in awe. Draco was shocked that Salazar looked nothing like his portrait at school which looked old and aged. He looked very young with green eyes and black hair much like Professor Snape's.

"We are all married to a founding member of Hogwarts and we are all the best of friends. My wife is Helga Hufflepuff and I am so disappointed that the house of Slytherin has become such that it loathes the house of Hufflepuff. I didn't agree with her whole everyone is welcome policy but I didn't wish my house to hate her either. I love her with all my heart and her amazing loyalty is one of her most attractive attributes. Hufflepuff was her house and not mine so she was of course entitled to deal with her house as she saw fit and of course I my own house. I am disappointed with the progress of the people of Hogwarts. I never fell out with the other three including my wife such as detailed in some old books. We lived and taught in that school until we died together of old age. I was the master of Potions and Helga was the Master of Medical Herbology teaching her students to become healers. This coupled with my potions abilities made us the prefect pair. I will now endow you with my powers. I am making it possible for you to change your appearance at will and have made it so to Tom Riddle you will appear different entirely then you do to anyone else. Over the years I have used this to remain well hidden in plain sight. I have a portrait at Hogwarts, Slytherin Manor, Malfoy Manor where I keep a look over Lucious and his ridiculous so called dark lord. I also have a portrait in the Founders Lodge where the two of you will be expected to live together. It is due solely to your father Draco and the manipulations of Dumbledore Harry that the both of you do not get on. Together you will be the most powerful force for good. I also endow you now with ability to perform effortless potion making as well as the ability to appear as me. I want you to appear as me whenever you feel like scaring someone!" said Salazar as he moved back to allow Rowena Ravenclaw to step forward.

Rowena was beautiful and was wearing a royal blue bustled regal dress and her Diadem. Her hair which was dark brown hung by her side in an ornate looking fishtail plait.

"Hello I'm Rowena Ravenclaw and it's such a pleasure to meet you at last. As you know I am the founder of the smartest house at Hogwarts but not only are we the smartest house but we're the quirkiest house also. I can see that you have a massive brain which has been inhibited so much from any actual learning which is the fault of your father and Dolores Jane Umbridge. It was I who designed the library at the school and I am very unhappy that is less used each year but I am also saddened by the fact that some students such as Hermione Granger overuse it so much they often don't have much of a life outside it. I created it as a centre for learning but not for wasting your life in either. I can see such potential in you and it is for this reason that I bestow upon the gift of knowledge of all spells and how they work. You will basically be like walking encyclopaedia knowing more then anyone else around you. I have charmed you so no one will know you are the Hogwarts heir with unlimited knowledge unless you should choose to tell them. You will be most wise my child. I married Godric Gryffindor and we had the same type of outlook for our students although our houses were accessed differently but we did have a different traits to our houses as it would have never worked if we were not diverse in some way. With my charms knowledge and his Transfiguration skills we made the perfect pair. It was a match made in heaven and I have loved him dearly ever since. I am also charming you with the ability to sense a liar and what they are lying about. It is a rare gift use it well. I'll let Helga talk with you now!" she said bowing before moving out of the frame.

Helga moved into the frame and she too looked nothing like her portrait. She was slim with beautiful blonde hair that was wrapped around the top of her head in an ornate plait while she wore a golden bustled dress.

"Hello I am Helga Hufflepuff. I trust you met my dear Zar. He's such a lovely man and so very handsome if I do say so myself. I must say I am disappointed by how the school has gone downhill since we left it. I am upset that Zar's house and my own had a rivalry in the first place as we always had very different views but worked together very well all the time. My house prides itself on being loyal and unique. We are not ever afraid to face a challenge but do it without the showboating style of bravery executed by my friend Godric. As I have knowledge on all plants for medical and all reasons I am imparting upon you the ability to do anything you want with plants to make instant remedies no matter where you are. You will also have the ability conjure ingredients from out of nowhere should you need them and can upon command be transported anywhere in the world to retrieve rare ingredients. I wish you well dear one and know now that because you have a part of each of us in you and each of our house loyalties you will be the most well rounded person there is. I'll let Godric talk with you now look after yourself" said Helga leaving him only to be replaced with Godric who had a beard with a goatee and some longish hair that flowed past his ears but not past his shoulders. He was wearing a red and gold regal doublet with tights and shoes.

"Hello child. It is an honour to meet one heir worthy of our talents but two and one of them from my own house is the best honour I could wish for myself. As you know my wife is Rowena whom I love unconditionally. With her Knowledge of the charms world having creating thousands of them herself and my knowledge of the transfiguration world we meshed well together at work. I pride my house on having the courage to go out there and do anything even if it means facing your wildest fears. Most importantly the tale you get to tell once you have conquered them. Also as a man of bravery I believe we should have more then one way to channel our magic and not all using wands. We must use wands all the time of course and you and Lord Potter will know. As a transfigurations master I have the ability to transform anything I want including myself into anything I want to be. It's like an everlasting polyjuice potion which I can turn off at anytime. I grant you lord Black the ability to know everything in the world transfigurations and how it works. I also give you the ability to channel all of your magic through your eyes as well as in the mind. Good luck dear child and please help to restore Hogwarts to the tower of knowledge free from prejudices and lies it once was. If you'll take a seat in Lord Potter's chair so he can sit in yours I'll now speak with him" said Godric waiting as Draco moved to Harry's seat and vice versa.

"Harry it is an honour to meet you. I am delighted to meet you. I know everything that goes on in Hogwarts as does my gorgeous wife and best friends and I was so honoured that you chose to be sorted into Gryffindor. I can tell you now that because of the poor status Sal's house has gathered over the years people assume only dark wizards come from his house. Your friend Lord Black here is a fine example of this. I implore you to not worry so much about everything as everything will come naturally to you in time. I bestow upon you the ability to perform all and any kind of transfigurations whenever you need to. I am giving you the ability to use your magic via the mind and via the hands. I should have explained to Lord Black that whether or not you have your wand on you your magic will always work. It can help you in a fighting situation if and when your wand is removed from your person. Sometimes it is even worth allowing your opponent to do this to give him a false sense of security before you can attack. You could say that's pretty cunning but Sal's not my best friend for no reason. If we think about it we all have various degrees of cunning in us. I will give you also the ability to read someone's mind upon command. It can be helpful in all and any situations. I am so proud of how brave you've been dear one. I'll hand you over now to my darling Wena" said Godric smiling brightly before he left. Rowena came back smiling.

"Lord Potter I have seen all you have done and I must applaud you. You are a brave man who has like Lord Black suffered some horrible things in your life. I know about Dumbledore stealing things from your trust fund for years as well as your Peverell line but what none of you know is that he has stolen various items from the founders vault and placed them either in his own home or the castle which I simply will not tolerate. I would ask you to return to the castle at the start of term next or as soon as you like and walk with Lord Black around the grounds assessing what you believe should stay in the castle and what should be returned to the vault. He had no right whatsoever to steal from you or the Founders vault. I know Lord Black did not know this before now but I feel it was important he should know this as you will need each other dearly in this time to come. You will both together reform Hogwarts to it's former tower of Knowledge status. I believe myself that all school governors should be banned including Lord Black's manipulative father who's sole concern was for himself and not the welfare and education of the school or students. I am excited to be able to tell you that once Albus is gone you can both reform and head the school together. I would ask you both to unite all the houses as we once were and always wanted. I give you the ability to tell when someone is lying and to be able to tell what the truth is immediately. You will also have the ability to be able to get anyone to say anything you wish them to. Like Lord Black you shall be able to read anyone's mind. I'll now let Helga speak with you as she is quite excited to meet you. Take care of one another!" she said smiling.

"Lord Potter it's an honour to meet you. My house has always been one of dedication to loyalty and I can see from how you conduct yourself everyday that you would do very well in my house. In fact both yourself and Lord Black would do well in any of the houses which is why you are now the new founders. I impart upon you all of the knowledge of plants and medicine known to man. The both of you will also have the ability to speak and read in every language out there as I feel that most important people should have this ability. I give you both the ability to self heal and because of your status you may only die via natural causes. It is the only way things must be now. The two of you combined or even alone would be the most powerful wizards in all of the world. I would ask you both to keep promoting my house every so often as people have lost interest in it and it really is one of the best houses. Lord Black do not knock something unless you yourself have tried it. You should also have the ability to turn invisible upon command. Albus Dumbledore strong and all as he is will never know you are invisible or indeed that you are the founders unless you wish him to. I wish you both well!" she said leaving as Salazar re-entered the frame.

"Lord Potter it is an honour to meet you. I must assure you that because of the untrue and unhealthy rumours spread about my house and in the case of that lunatic half blood Tom Riddle acted upon I am not at all annoyed you chose Gryffindor over it. I am in the place now where I can say I might have chosen Gryffindor also were I in your position. I ask you not to linger on or feel bad about the fact that you didn't choose Slytherin house. I regret to say Albus Dumbledore would have scarcely allowed it in any case. I feel in order to teach Albus the appropriate lesson he should not only be ousted from the school but his secrets revealed and all of his titles including Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Order or Merlin first class be removed as he didn't earn them honestly. My house as you know is the cunning house but although we are cunning and often skirt the issue at hand we never lie about such major things as we feel that is the worst thing someone can do. He lied all of his life which is a mortal sin in my opinion because of the degree to which he did it. We all lie every now again about something small like the answer in an exam and how we came to have it or something but to lie about such major issues and use such illegal spells on various people is a crime and should be punished severely. I hereby give you the ability to expose each and everyone's lies. Also the both of you will be endowed with the ability to see and use where needed the weaknesses of others be it a fear or something else. I wish you good day and would say if buying anything show the tattoo on your fingers. You will discover it's many benefits as you will now be able to access a lot of usually restricted places."

As he finished talking they both appeared back in the elf's office where he was waiting for them. "I know you have received the inheritances of the four founders. I need to ask you is there anything you wish to discuss about your other inheritances Mr Potter?" "Yes I would like to know why I was not aware the Evans had an account here making me pureblood. Why did they not wish anyone to know this? Also I need to know what Black Magic Academy is and why I have inherited from the Peverell line? he asked curiously. The elf sat down opposite him and proceeded to answer his questions honestly.

"When the Evans family had Petunia and when she turned out to be a squib they were ashamed. Lord Voldermort had said that any family who had squib children should be killed for their crimes against purebloods everywhere. Your family feeling deeply ashamed of her but not willing to die because of her went into the muggle world disguised as muggles with muggle jobs but still lived at Evans Manor in Cokeworth. This is the reason your mother despite being thought a muggle always had the best of things in school and even became head girl. Now you understand no one could know this as they would have been killed instantly if anyone did. They hid the use of magic around Petunia to protect her and them as they knew she'd blab to anyone if they did. This is why they came here stating everything should go to you when you were older. Black Magic Academy is just the name of the Black family's fancy Irish country estate. Ronald Weasley has been left some things as Sirius came in here before his death stating that Ronald was of great importance to him and should have these things. He also agreed that the rest of the things should go to you and Mr Black here. The Peverell's were aunts and uncles to your mother and aunt and left all of their fortunes to you as Petunia was a disgrace and so they decided that whether or which Lily's child would get everything. Is there anything else you wish to ask me?"

"Won't it be confusing if I'm Lord Black and so is Draco? Can't that be changed?" "Yes I've just changed it legally to Lord Peverell but you can be Lord Gryffindor if you wish!" said the elf smiling once again. "Wow ok. I've always been Harry Potter so the change to Peverell will be great" said Harry looking very excited. After Harry placed the ring on his fingers he felt his mannerisms change ever so slightly. He carried himself with a new air of superiority. He gave Ron the envelope with the cheque in it who greatly appreciated and excepting it. He bid goodbye to everyone claiming he'd meet Malfoy at the Founders Manor in a moment after he took care of something. He went down the road to Twillfitt and Tattings ordering new clothes and destroying all of his old ones. He left the store with the weightless shrunken bags in his pockets. He was now wearing a suit with a black cloak. He entered the twins shop explaining he'd be using their floo but not before handing them the envelope. They opened it taking out the cheque and shrieking.

"Harry what is all this?" asked George in shock. "Oh Vernon thought he'd insult me by saying I have no money and so I would need his. I kept the money but considering he's such a loathsome vile creature I decided the money should go to a good cause such as you and your family although this money is strictly just for you. Now I am going to use your floo as I need to look around my new Manor. Excuse me I'll see you guys later". He said Founders Manor as he disappeared in wave of green to look at his new home he'd be sharing with Draco no less.


End file.
